Lloyd Christmas
Lloyd Virgil Christmas is a former limousine driver from Providence. He is roommates and best friends with Harry Dunne and his tooth is broken in half. He is the main protagonist of the 1994 film Dumb and Dumber along with Harry Dunne. Including the mid-1990s cartoon Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series, the 2003 prequel Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd and the 2014 sequel Dumb and Dumber To. History The wacky, feisty Lloyd Christmas is about a year younger than Harry, so he would've been born in 1970. He was adopted by a high school janitor named Ray. He met Harry in high school in the year 1986. In 1994, Lloyd was accompanied by his roommate and best friend Harry Dunne to deliver a briefcase to Mary Swanson. Twenty years later, he and Harry would travel the country again in search of Harry's potential long-lost daughter . Personality Lloyd Virgil Christmas is a well-meaning, determined, but a terribly immature, dense, loud, abrasive, vituperative, contumelious, and obnoxious man with an extremely low intelligence. This handsome brunette gentleman sometimes shows quite a cruel, snakey, sleazy, and vengeful streak, like when he sold a dead parakeet to Billy and when he spiked Harry's drink with laxative. There were also times when he showed some intelligence, for instance when he tricked Sea Bass using a technique he saw in a movie, albeit not remembering that the characters in that film got their throats slit. Lloyd, though not exactly intentional given his stupidity and ignorance of social norms, can be reprehensibly rude and insensitive at times hit or miss. Lloyd overestimates himself immensely. In his dream sequences, he believes himself extremely charming and romantic. He also believed himself greatly skilled in martial arts. His stupidity and lack of common sense can sometimes lead to horrific accidents, most notably the death of his friend Peter Stainer. Lloyd also happens to have a pretty illogical and shallow idea of women. As when Harry said he was going to set him up with a woman his own age, Lloyd said "My Age? Gross!" However, for all his bluster, Lloyd is a deeply caring, happy, and loving man who is extremely loyal to his friends, especially his best one, Harold "Harry" Dunne. He refuses to give up even when all seems lost.....that is, if a pretty woman (or a picture of one) happens to be an incentive. Like his best friend, Harry, Lloyd is also pathetically ignorant of most facts of life as he believed simply man handling a woman would get her pregnant with no clue how babies are made until his mid 40s. He is completely incapable of making smart decisions since he traded the van for a mini bike. He is also unable to read. For example, after finding Mary Swanson in the newspaper, he could not even read out the simplest words. Relationships Lloyd is best friends & roommates with the equally childish and bubble-headed Harry Dunne, having known each other since high school. He loved Mary Swanson from first meeting her, but Mary did not return this love as she was already married. He also falls in love with Penny Pinchelow (who is approximately 22 years younger than him) when he sees her picture for the first time, (which, as Harry knew, was a terrible thing; Lloyd was old enough to be Penny's father.) In high school, he developed a crush on Jessica Matthews, which briefly ruins his friendship with Harry since he liked her first. At one point, during a sleepover with Harry, he suspected that Harry's mother was flirting with him (she actually kissed him goodnight) and had even developed romantic feelings for her. Lloyd's favorite romantic spots includes Oyster Swallow Cove, which is what he would frequently talk about in high school. Aside from his romantic relationships, he developed a strong connection with his adoptive father Ray. After he died, he tracked down his biological mother. Despite being neglected by his mother, he still respected and loved her nonetheless. Lloyd mentioned that she smoked and drank while she was pregnant with him, which is why Lloyd is direly stupid. Lloyd also mentions that he had a cousin who died in a freak accident, which is what he told Mary Swanson as he was driving her to the airport. QuotesCategory:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Comedy CharactersCategory:Heroes * “Hey! Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?” * “I’ve had it with this dump! We’ve got no food, we’ve got no jobs, OUR PETS HEADS ARE FALLING OFF!!!” * “You mean not good like one out of a hundred?” * “The motorcycle accident? But I thought he pulled through. The obituary said he was survived by his parents.” * “Don’t you snap at me! You’re lucky I don’t punch you right in the face!” * “We may have been involved in an alien abduction Harry. Is your butt okay?” * “Put the windows up, first one who smells a fart gets a point. If you say who dealt it, double points!” * “Oh hey Harry, I just realized something, you’re it.” * "You're boned. JAMES boned." * “Listen, I can’t help my heart. That’s right, when I’m your new dad, you’re gonna have to do what I say.” * “By the way, we’re even!” * “Check, please!” * "You're smiling at me! Are you smiling at me?! He's a good boy! Yes, he is! Let me see your purty teeth! Oh! Say it, don't spray it!" * “Holy crap! Did that come from you?” * “To my friend Harry, the matchmaker.” * "We're telling inside jokes are we now? You know what? That's it! We’re through!” * “MOVE IT OR LOSE IT SISTER!!!” * “Our word is our bond, James Bond” * “You're kidding, He donated them?! Hi Pee Stain! Hey, sorry you got killed.” * “The last time I wore shorts like these, I got beat up!” * "NOT JUST LIKE THAT YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU’RE GROUNDED!!!” * “Look, I told you what happened okay, so just drop it!” Gallery L.jpg|Lloyd's funny face Marys 1st a.jpg|Lloys meets Mary B-1527891465.jpg|Harry and Lloyd after their bet is made Mary and lloyd.jpg lloyd and harry.jpg B-1527208905.jpg|Lloyd and Harry annoying Joe and singing Mockingbird Joe with l and h.jpg Ha and l at d.jpg Harry and Lloyd getting a haircut.jpg|Harry and Lloyd getting a haircut Lloyd's orange suit.jpg|Lloyd's orange suit B-1527209198.jpg|Lloyd's evil laugh La dn m.jpg|Lloyd telling Mary that he likes her a lot Mon.jpg Nick.jpg Penny hugging Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd and Penny hugging Penny meets her grandparents.jpg|Lloyd and Harry when they realize that Penny is Pee-Stain's daughter Fraida with Harry and Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd and Harry talk with Fraida Jessica and lloyd.jpg|Lloyd kisses Jessica Matthews B-1529113783.jpg|Lloyd and his adopted dad Ray N.jpg H.jpg|Lloyd and Cale B-1526969288.jpg B-1526969225.jpg B-1526969027.jpg|Lloyd and Harry having lunch Harry and Lloyd.jpg Lloyd.jpg Lloyd and Harry.jpg Lloyd and Harry at the KEN Conference.jpg|Lloyd liking his food a lot Lloyd and Harry taking a shower.jpg|Lloyd and Harry taking a shower near a power plant Lloyd and Rita.jpg|Young Lloyd talks to Rita Penny.jpg|Lloyd and Penny Young Fraida and Lloyd.jpg|Young Lloyd and Fraida kissing lloyd's dream.jpg|Lloyd in his daydream Lloyd at the ken.jpg|Lloyd talking about Harry h and l.jpg Harry.png L and h.jpg Special Needs Class 1986.jpg Ba .jpg Eatp.jpeg Joe having lunch.jpg D.jpg Lllll.jpg Tea.jpg Lloyd at the bar.jpg lloyd in the limo.jpg Law.jpg Lae.jpg Hotel rom.jpg Lloyd's scooter.jpg Taelaaa.jpg Dog van.jpg Zamboni.jpg Ious.jpg Lloyd and harry in the suits.jpg Travis in the car.jpg M and l.jpg Fraida with h ad l.jpg lloyd at wong and wong.jpg|Lloyd realizes that Penny might be his daughter. Lloyd and harry animated.jpg|Lloyd and Harry as they appear in the animated show. Lloyd Virgil Christmas Tomodachi QR.jpg|Lloyd Virgil Christmas Tomodachi QR Tomodachi QR Lloyd Virgil Christmas.jpg|Tomodachi QR Lloyd Virgil Christmas Lloyd Virgil Christmas QR Code Contents.jpg|Lloyd Virgil Christmas QR Code Contents Mii Tomodachi Life QR Lloyd Virgil Christmas.jpg|Mii Tomodachi Life QR Lloyd Virgil Christmas Lloyd Virgil Christmas Mii Tomodachi Life QR.jpg|Lloyd Virgil Christmas Mii Tomodachi Life QR Category:Dumb and Dumberer Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Roomates Category:Neighbors Category:Content Category:Love Interests Category:Providence Residents Category:Americans Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber To Category:Dumb and Dumberer Category:Dumb and Dumberer content Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Adults Category:Christmas Family Category:Alive Category:Lloyd Christmas content Category:Male characters Category:1970 Category:1970 births